Sigma XI
''"I obey no master but myself."- ''The Rogue Thallax Warrior, Sigma XI Sigma XI is a rogue Thallax that fought on the side of Chaos during the Horus Heresy and now roams the stars as a mercenary and pirate, doing what it must to surivive in the Grim Darkness of the 40th Millienium. Sigma XI leads a small band of fellow Thallaxii, known as the Deathstriders. History The Great Crusade Sigma XI was one of a handful of Thallax created during the Great Crusade era to futher mankinds reach into the stars. It served with disticntion in the infamous ranks of the Ordo Reductor, and stood out from the rest of its cyborg bertherin in its skills as a leader and combatant. Thus following a sucessful joint campaign on the mining world of Styxx, Sigma and its Cohort were assigned to the Luna Wolves Space Marine Legion, under the direct command of the Ordo Reductor Magos, Simbali. Sigma's Cohort would become well known throughout the VII Legion, and it seemed that Horus himself was interested in the killing machine, dubbing Sigmas Cohort 'The Deathstriders' after whitnessing them in battle with the Orks of Ullanor. The Horus Heresy Unbenowst to Sigma XI, the Warmaster had become corrupted by the vile influences of the Dark Gods, but Simbali remained loyal. This ment that Sigma and his Cohort were destined to be destroyed alongside the various potentally loyal elements of each Legion on Istavaan III. However, the machine had caught wind of the planned annihilation of all loyalist elements, something within the Thallax reacted to this in a manner no Adept of Mars could have expected... his self perservation systems took hold rather than the need to serve the Omnimessiah. It is said that Sigma martched to Simbali's quarters and tore his head from his body. He then presented the fleshed skull to the Warmaster just days before the massacre took place. Horus, unwilling to trust a machine, but interuged, assigned one of the Luna Wolves best Techmarines to the Thallax and his Cohort. Sigma and his fellow killing machines would take part in the purge, slaughtering untold numbers of loyalist Legionaires and some of their fellow Thallaxii who were not wise enough to see the logic, survival depended on service... for now. Drop Site Massacre, Istavaan I Sigma XI and his Cohort did not take part in the bloodbath of the Drop Site Massacre, and instead were deployed to Istvaan I with a small Kill-Team of Luna Wolves and Emperor's Children, where rumored Loyalist elements may be hiding. What the machines found were not loyalists, but instead packs of Gene-Stealers! The Emperor's Children were wiped out in the first few minutes as the group made its way through the desheiviled mining facilies. The Luna Wolves, nine Terminators and two Techmarines, fought for their lives alongside the Cohort. Sigma XI and his Cohort had secured an exit from the infested facility in the vehicle bays, saving the remaineder of the Kill-Team. Following the scouring of Istavaan I by a larger force, the Cohort was offically assigned its commanding Techmairine, who would command them until the Battle of Terra, Guth Darten. Personality Sigma XI has no memory of its life before activation as a cybernetic weapon in the forges of Mars, and thus has forever been a cold and ruthless being. Sigma has no emotions, operating purely on logic and for its own benifit. Sigma, unlike so many outcasts from the Imperium, dose not hate, or even personally oppose the Imperiums rule. However, as a vast majority of its clientel are heretics, xenos, and other unsaivory beings, it has grown accustomed to fighting the very forces who created it. Sigma XI is often cold and anilitical, some would call it oppertunisic or even cowardly but in reality it is a mere fact that its directive is not loyalty or bravery, only survival. Sigma dose posses a form of dry wit, and is capable of understanding a situation as ironoic or humorous, though its sence of humor is dark at best. Sigma often studies anceint litierature and philosiphy in its spare time, why it dose so is unknown even to Sigma itself. It theroizes that it finds the activity "enjoyable". Wargear Sigma XI is armed with a deadly arsenal of wargear, from his built in jump pack, frag grenades, and Djinn Sight, to his Lighting Gun with a large chain bayonet, Sigma is a living weapon and a nigh unstoppable engine of destruction on the feild of war. Quotes About Category:Dark Mechanicum Category:Freelancers Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Excommunicate Traitoris